


Art - Gingerbuns

by tell_some_storm



Category: Equilibrium (2002), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Age Difference, Art, Crossover, Digital Art, Dystopia, F/M, Femdom, Foot Fetish, General Organa - Freeform, Gingerbuns, Heavy Angst, Hot, Red - Freeform, Uniform Kink, huxleia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23361784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tell_some_storm/pseuds/tell_some_storm
Summary: HUXLEIA FOR CANON!11 Drawings featuring the hottest pair in the galaxy far far away
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Leia Organa
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	1. Equilibrium

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for special quest themed **"Fahrenheit 451"** for _WTF Hux &Ren 2017_ team  
> Can be regarded as sort of an 'Equilibrium' movie retelling, Hux as John Preston and Leia as Mary O'Brien

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is legendary, and certainly the first known gingerbuns fanart in existence :)

  
[[full view]](https://i.imgur.com/UZrC8i3.png)


	2. Yes My General

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drawn for _WTF Star Wars Het 2019_ team  
> Features femdom, foot fetish, uniform kink, age difference and general ginger hawtness🔥

  
[[full view]](https://images2.imgbox.com/76/ba/bMiu8L2G_o.jpg)


End file.
